SuperSmash Truth or Dare
by GR and BC
Summary: This is a 'just for fun' thing. Hate all you want, but send in questions and dares for any character in Brawl or Melee, as those are the only two I've played. I don't own anything mentioned in this story except for my characters.
1. Chapter 1

G: So yeah I'm gonna go mainstream with this cause why the hell not.

B: You should watch your language sometimes.

G: Whatever. Anyways, yeah, I don't own SSB, Melee nor Brawl, or any other manga-slash-anime or video game or TV show or card game referenced here. I do however own the characters I make up.

,.,,..,,,...

I threw my blanket off of my bed, yawning. What time was it?

Eh, I didn't really care.

Anyways, I got up from my comfy pile of blankets on the floor, leaving my room and going downstairs to get some breakfast. I ate my breakfast (which consisted of a S'mores Poptart, a muffin, and a glass of milk), I traveled over to the living room, turning on the TV and the Wii, planning on playing a nice game of Super Smash Brothers Brawl (because I can play Melee later).

What I did find was odd, though, because when it came to the title screen, it said "Super Smash Truth or Dare".

My eyebrows furrowed, but I ignored it. Like what, fan-fiction things were starting to happen now?

Man, I'm such a fangirl sometimes.

Anyways, I pressed the A button, and the screen went black. Or, well, everything did.

My whole body felt, like, warm. And I felt really powerful, like I was invincible or something.

When I woke up, I was in a room. There was a player select screen, and it had every playable character in Melee and Brawl, but... Some of them looked gray-colored.

That really confused me. The ones that were colored gray were Mewtwo, Pichu, Roy, Wolf, Luigi, Toon Link, and then multiple others.

A screen popped up in front of my face. "Would you like to play SSTOD?" It had YES and NO under it.

I pressed the YES button with my hand, and immediately all of the colored icons turned bright, and in front of me appears all of the characters that weren't, well, gray.

"Please tell me this isn't like another one of those truth or dare stories..." Marth groaned, reading the words that popped up out of nowhere.

They read "SUPER SMASH TRUTH OR DARE".

I blinked, staring hard at it. Did this like, make me a host or a hostess or something?

Man that would be awesome.

Wait. So this means- fan-fiction time with all my favorite SSB characters?!

Yeah, it's official. I'm a total fangirl.


	2. The Beginning

G: So yeah I'm gonna go mainstream with this cause why the hell not.

B: You should watch your language sometimes.

G: Whatever. Anyways, yeah, I don't own SSB, Melee nor Brawl, or any other manga-slash-anime or video game or TV show or card game referenced here. I do however own the characters I make up.

,.,,..,,,...

I threw my blanket off of my bed, yawning. What time was it?

Eh, I didn't really care.

Anyways, I got up from my comfy pile of blankets on the floor, leaving my room and going downstairs to get some breakfast. I ate my breakfast (which consisted of a S'mores Poptart, a muffin, and a glass of milk), I traveled over to the living room, turning on the TV and the Wii, planning on playing a nice game of Super Smash Brothers Brawl (because I can play Melee later).

What I did find was odd, though, because when it came to the title screen, it said "Super Smash Truth or Dare".

My eyebrows furrowed, but I ignored it. Like what, fan-fiction things were starting to happen now?

Man, I'm such a fangirl sometimes.

Anyways, I pressed the A button, and the screen went black. Or, well, everything did.

My whole body felt, like, warm. And I felt really powerful, like I was invincible or something.

When I woke up, I was in a room. There was a player select screen, and it had every playable character in Melee and Brawl, but... Some of them looked gray-colored.

That really confused me. The ones that were colored gray were Mewtwo, Pichu, Roy, Wolf, Luigi, Toon Link, and then multiple others.

A screen popped up in front of my face. "Would you like to play SSTOD?" It had YES and NO under it.

I pressed the YES button with my hand, and immediately all of the colored icons turned bright, and in front of me appears all of the characters that weren't, well, gray.

"Please tell me this isn't like another one of those truth or dare stories..." Marth groaned, reading the words that popped up out of nowhere.

They read "SUPER SMASH TRUTH OR DARE".

I blinked, staring hard at it. Did this like, make me a host or a hostess or something?

Man that would be awesome.

Wait. So this means- fan-fiction time with all my favorite SSB characters?!

Yeah, it's official. I'm a total fangirl.

(Guys, send requests through PMs only.)


End file.
